


haures

by eerien, MistressMarishka



Series: au!moodboards [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Demon!RK900, Ficlet, Human!Connor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, now it is chaptered yay, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMarishka/pseuds/MistressMarishka
Summary: "Character A is trying to cook a new recipe and accidentally summons Character B, a demon."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first part was written by the lovely [@RK800xRK900](https://rk800xrk900.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Connor had been studying recipes for hours. He was becoming flustered on his first time trying out a recipe. He wanted Hank to be proud of him for cooking a full meal by himself without burning something or nearly burning down the house. They promised never to speak of that again, by the way. As if it never happened.

 

Besides the struggle of finding the perfect recipe, he was excited to be trying this whole cooking thing out. He had become giddy as he gathered the ingredients from the list he found online. Connor was completely oblivious to the name of the website of which he got the recipe. ‘How to cook for you and the Dark Lord.’

 

He fired up the burner on the stove, adding a little oil to the pan. Easy.

 

He began reading the instructions out loud so that his mind would register every word. “Sauté the lamb meat well in the pan and carefully draw a pentagram with its blood.” Connor’s eyes widened as he picked up his little puppy designed notepad. He stared at the directions once more.

 

He gave a nervous laugh. He didn’t know what that meant, but he supposed the recipe wouldn’t lie. Hank already explained to him to follow every instruction as it says and as best he can. Connor shrugged. “Okay??? But I guess I can replace the blood with ketchup….right??” It was definitely strange but he didn’t want the meal to be off just because he decided to ignore some directions.

 

Connor grabbed the ketchup bottle from the fridge and drew the symbol into the skillet. He smiled, despite the odd instruction. He was finally cooking a meal himself, he was proud. That smile soon faded when the lights began flicking wildly and the whole house went into complete darkness. Connor groaned, could it be a damn power outage right now? Did someone get behind the wheel after too much to drink and hit a light pole again?

 

He cursed under his breath, they would definitely have to invest in nightlights.

 

Before Connor could find the pantry door, the lights came back on. He sighed in relief, he was nowhere near the pantry where he was sure he saw Hank leave a flashlight.

 

Connor turned back towards the stove where he could continue his cooking and immediately paled at the figure standing not too far from him. The creature grinned at him, showing off its pearly white fangs. He was tall, had eyes darker than the night sky, with startling bright irises and the most obvious feature about him was the horns protruding from its head. They looked sharper than a knife and was twisted upwards, black with white at the tips.

 

Even though the creature was terrifying looking, he dressed really nice. Wearing an all black three-piece suit. The shirt underneath had a high collar which hid his neck completely.

 

The demon’s icy bright blue irises gave Connor a look over. Connor couldn’t tell what he was thinking but he sure as hell wasn’t.

 

He panicked. _What the fuck_. He thought since he was sure he couldn’t form words at this moment. _My dad is gonna kill, what the fuck_.

 

The creature tilted his head a bit, “I can grant you any wish that you want. How can I serve you?” In his deep dark and gravelly voice. After speaking, he gave Connor a bow, leaning forward with a hand at his chest. Connor took a step back, he gathered that if this creature wanted to kill, he would’ve done it already. His legs began shaking and he had to use the counter nearby to support his weight.

 

This is the first time Connor ever attempted to make something on his own and _THIS_ is what happens?!

 

Connor gulped before speaking. “C-can you…pass me the p-pepper?” he asked weakly and pointed out the pepper shaker behind the demon. The creature in returned raised an elegant brow on his pale face, he had materialized in front of Connor the ingredients were right next to the demon.

 

The creature chuckled, the deep rich sound sending shivers up Connor’s spine.

 

He began moving closer, Connor felt trapped suddenly. Perhaps it was the predatory look in the demon’s eyes. “Is that _all_ you want?” He spoke still moving, taking slow strides towards the frightened boy. The demon’s tail wrapped around the pepper shaker while he wasn’t looking and placed it on the counter next to Connor where it would be within an arm’s reach and flicked the burner off with a wave of his hand.

 

When the tall demon was standing in his personal space, a clawed finger lifted his chin to meet his face. “I’m starving.” He said licking his lips briefly. “You look very sweet and I have one _hell_ of a sweet tooth.”

 

Connor’s eyes widened at the sudden move and nearly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Humans are interesting complex creatures. You could’ve wished of anything… Power, fortune… I’ve heard of some that wished to curse themselves with immortality. However, you just wished this… Food seasoning.” the demon eyed the pepper shaker before squinting his eyes at the boy in front of him. “Do you doubt of my powers, Connor?” he questioned, his tail swaying curiously as he watched the human’s eyes widen more and his pinkish lips part slightly, in surprise or trying to form a retort.

 

“I could truly give you **_anything_** you wish for, your deepest darkest desires. I am able to make them become a reality.” he pressed on, moving impossibly closer to the human, feeling him tremble against his skin. And even like this, he couldn’t sense an ounce of darkness on this human. It was a highly rare feat a human stay this pure at this age on earth, it just peaked the demon’s curiosity further.

 

“You wasn’t— I mean, I was just—” Connor stuttered, his breath coming in shot puffs, he was sure he was on a verge of a panic attack, the creature’s eyes fixed on him and he wished he would wake up from this nightmare already. “I— This is a mistake! I wasn’t—wasn’t supposed to… Summon you? I was just—”

 

“A mistake.” the demon interrupted him and Connor promptly nodded his head. “You do realize you just made a deal with me the moment you asked for the seasoning and I complied, don’t you?” he asked and grinned devilishly when the human’s eyes filled with tears, he was sure he’ll never see a sight so pretty ever again. “But do not fret, it was such a useless task I’ll spare you, I won’t ask for your soul in exchange of that...” he chuckled darkly when the boy exhaled in relief and blinked back his tears. “For now, I’ll be satisfied with just a kiss, as I have to gain something out of the deal.”

 

“A k-kiss?” Connor parroted, his cheeks gaining a rosy color and the demon decided it was fun toying with this boy (and that he indeed wouldn’t be seeing something so pretty so soon).

 

“It’s not like you have a choice.” the demon reminded and took a hold of Connor’s chin with three of his fingers, his claws lightly scratching the human’s flesh and closing the distance. He felt the boy tense beneath him for a few moments before relaxing under his ministrations, a soft almost inaudible sound escaping Connor’s lips as the demon pried them open with his tongue — and the boy indeed tasted as sweet as he looked, as he had observed earlier. A shake of keys was heard from the main door and the demon begrudgingly parted their kiss.

 

“I’ll be back.” he said, the door knob turned. “And you’ll be mine.” he smiled and was gone in a blink of an eye, quite literally, Connor blinked and the creature wasn’t there anymore.

 

“Connor? I’m home.” Hank announced, entering the kitchen shortly after. “What’s up? You alright, son? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” he asked, eyeing his son suspiciously then looking around the kitchen. “You made dinner?” came the question as he reached for the pan on the stove.

 

“NO!” Connor finally snapped out of his dazed state, grabbing his father’s shoulders. “I mean, yes! But it tastes like shit so, let’s ask for a delivery.” he explained frantically, ignoring how his dad squinted his eyes at him. He just didn’t want his dad to touch cursed food and become cursed like he probably was. “I feel like eating pizza or hamburger.” he looked at his dad with pleading eyes and Hank sighed.

 

“Right, fine. Hamburguer, that is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _jui-imouto-chan (on tumblr) said: “ Wouldn’t it be hilarious if Connor wakes up later that night at like 3AM to see RK900 just standing next to his bed, watching him sleep.”_

It was a little bit past 3am when Connor startled wake, the feeling of being watched fading away as he slowly rose up from the bed, rubbing his eyes to try to get rid of the heavy sleep that clinged to his eyelids.  Getting up, his feet carefully padded to the kitchen, using the walls as a guide through the darkness and his half sleepiness.

 

As he reached the refrigerator, his eyes squinted with the sudden attack from its light. He grabbed a jar of water and closed the fridge door. Upon seeing bright pale blue eyes in a the darkness, saying Connor got the biggest scare of his life is an understatement, the fright was so intense he felt lightheaded. Thanks to his fast reflexes the jar didn’t go splattering on the ground because Connor hugged it tight against his chest.

 

“ _ You motherfucker!! _ ” was all he could muster to whisper-yell as he crouched down on the floor to recover from the dizziness, resting his forehead on the cool fridge door.

 

“I’d rather consume your body if I desired to go about these earthlings coitus rituals.” he heard the smug dark voice coming from his right and Connor was too busy trying to calm down his frightened heart to register what the creature had said.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, feeling annoyed and slightly scared. “I don’t owe you anything, do I?”

 

“No, you don’t.” the demon answered, Connor could vaguely see his tail swaying around in the darkness. “I was just simply observing.” he shrugged and smirked, the moonlight catching on the tip of one of his pointy canines that escaped his lips.

 

“ _ “Simply observing” _ my ass.” Connor grumbled as he put down the jar of water on the counter and fetched a glass, he was surely picking up vocabulary and mannerisms from his dad.

“That’s inaccurate, I was watching you sleep.” the demon said and Connor rolled his eyes, finishing filling his cup and taking a gulp from it. “Although the view from your behind is indeed very pleasing.” the creature finished and Connor choked on his third gulp of water.

 

“What do you want, seriously?” the human asked, visibly annoyed now and glaring at the creature, who just smirked and shrugged once more.

 

“I do not desire of anything at the moment.” it answered and Connor sighed, rubbing the palm of his hands over his face while grumbling unintelligible things under his breath.

 

“... I guess that was for you, then.” Connor said after some time in silence, pointing with his shin towards the stove, where some pots and pans still layed around. “I don't want to throw it away and I don't want to eat either, nor other people eating it, so I think you should take it.” the demon was already opening the pan before he even finished talking. It took the lamb meat between his claws and tore a smaller piece of it, popping this piece into his mouth.

 

“Hmm… I've had better sacrificial lamb meat before.” it said and Connor frowned, feeling a little bit insulted and he didn't even know why. “But it's not that bad, for someone that rarely cooks, that is.” the demon reassured as he kept eating the meat.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Connor mumbled, receiving an “you're welcome” in return as he walked back to his room.

 

After this event, Connor found himself waking up in the middle of the night more often. Sometimes he just felt like he was being watched, on fewer occasions he felt cold fingers on his forehead that would ran through his hair shortly after and then he would quickly go back to slumber.

 

It was a hot summer night, Connor was tossing and turning on his bed, unable to fall asleep peacefully because of the heat, when he felt that distinctive feeling of being watched that he was starting to get used to.

 

“What do you want?” he grumbled without even opening his eyes as he tossed his blanket aside.

 

“Nothing. Do  _ you _ want something?” the demon asked, aware that he was going to get a snappy response, but a response nonetheless.

 

“Yes! I just want to fucking sleep, you should leave me alone too.” he was too irritated by the summer heat to be aware that he fell into a trap by answering to the creature, if Connor’s back wasn’t turned to the demon he would see his sharp teeth becoming visible on a smile.

 

“Are you sure?” the demon’s voice was strangely close now, but Connor couldn’t be bothered to care why.

 

“Yes, now fuck off.” the human grumbled some more, the demon observed him long enough to be aware Connor didn’t liked higher temperatures and became grumpy on the summer. Connor felt the bed dip behind him and frowned further. “Wha—”

 

“You asked for something and this is what I want in return.” it said, interrupting Connor, its chest now pressed flush against his back and arms possessively wrapped around Connor’s waist. “Rest well, precious.”

 

Connor was going to protest, he swears he was, however the demon’s body was strangely cold, but a welcome and comfortable cold on that hot night, his bed also seemed to cool down a bit, so he kept quiet and didn’t even noticed when sleep got ahold of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by [rk800xrk900](https://rk800xrk900.tumblr.com/) on [tumblr](https://rk800xrk900.tumblr.com/post/177828119196/whispers-sorry-to-annoy-you-but-i-would-love-if).

Connor’s alarm went off early in the morning, earlier than he liked. He groaned hearing the sound blaring in his ears. It was irritating but he had to be up today, errands to run, shopping to do.

 

He opened his eyes, slowly blinking to clear his vision. Connor frowned, feeling the humidity in the room. There was no reason for it, he was sure his dad left the air conditioner on before they went to bed.

 

Connor slowly sat up, groaning from the awkward angle he woke up in.

 

He noticed the light to his bathroom was on and the door was slightly ajar. Steam was pouring out. Strange, he thought. Was he dreaming? Possibly. Connor stumbled to his feet, socks touching the carpet on his floor, whacking the alarm clock to stop as he moved towards the bathroom door. He opened it without thinking.

 

Before he could say anything, he noticed a figure behind his shower curtain. It couldn’t be Hank, that wouldn’t make any sense. He scowled suddenly, remembering how the demon kept waking him up in the middle of the night by watching him, even inviting himself into his bed. The horns were a dead give away.

 

“Get out of my shower.” He ordered from the door. Connor was rewarded with that deep chuckle, the one that makes shivers go up and down his spine.

 

“Connor, my darling.” The demon replied, “How about you join me instead?”

 

Connor could hear the teasing tone in his voice, but he was sure the creature wasn’t playing around. He was infatuated with him. Or so he thought, the demon seemed attached to him. He kept coming back to see him, touching him, being with him, there’s no way this creature could be that way. Perhaps there was something the demon wasn’t telling him, just what the hell did he do in that  _ accidental  _ ritual.

 

“I don’t want to join you. Come out right now.”

 

“Right now?” The demon gave Connor another short chuckle. “Alright.”

 

And he did. The shower curtain was yanked back, revealing the pale creature behind it. Stark naked and wet from the shower. Connor’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped but no sound came out. He should’ve seen that coming….

 

If the demon hadn’t been terrorizing him with his wittiness and cheeky nature, he’d have the gall to compliment him. He was very toned, broad shoulders; practically shimmering from the light of the bathroom reflecting off of the water dripping down his pecs and between each curve of his abs……

 

Connor gasped catching himself before his eyes drifted any lower. The demon gave him a devilish smirk watching as the innocent boy looked away, pink tinting his cheeks. He said nothing, quickly turning and slamming the door behind him. He padded in a hurry towards the door to his bedroom, he had to get away from this creature as soon as possible.

 

His hand reached out to grab the doorknob when he felt large arms wrap around his waist. Sinful lips at his ear as he spoke, “And where are you off to?" 

 

He must’ve warped from the bathroom while he wasn’t looking.

 

Connor couldn’t help but shudder in his grasp, he was still dripping from the shower. One he was sure he probably didn’t need, by the way. The water from his body seeping into his pajamas, the cool air from the air conditioner making him shiver a bit more. "I-I have to get ready….” Connor spoke in a pleading voice, hoping it would be enough to make the demon let him go. He was only dressed in a towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist.

 

He didn’t. His grasp was a bit tighter if anything.

 

“You have plenty of time.” The creature told him, “How about we have a chat…about us…” he whispered. Those pale blue pupils staring down at his slightly exposed neck. Connor heard him inhale sharply as if he was trying to calm himself. The demon leaned his head against Connor’s soft hair as he waited for the boy to answer him, the sound of his heart beating rapidly was soothing.

 

“What do you mean us?” He replied gently.

 

“Are you saying there’s  _ nothing _ between us?” the demon said, he was pretending to feel insulted.

 

Connor would hate to admit it, but he was amazed at how beautiful this creature is. He had never encountered someone so perfect. He dreamt of him a lot ever since he  _ summoned _ him. He wasn’t sure if it was the demon using some sort of magic on him or not, but he there was  _ something _ there. He had feelings for him. Connor was no stranger to falling in love with someone at first sight. Sometimes he hated it, he didn’t want that painful feeling.

 

He had his heart broken far too many times.

 

“I… I don’t know.” Connor muttered mostly to himself, he closed his eyes tightly. As if he was trying to will the demon away.

 

His eyes opened when he felt something soft against his cheek, turning his head towards the demon. Connor’s brown eyes moved to the source and realized it was the creature’s pointed tail. Those frightening pale irises staring down at him when they locked gazes. Connor’s lips were parted and he was vaguely aware of it, the demon’s eyes glanced down, wondering when he would taste those soft pink lips again.

 

“You haven’t tried to get away.”

 

He was right, his arms were still around him but he hadn’t struggled yet.

 

Connor felt his face flush even more.

 

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Connor.”

 

Now he understood why the demon kept coming back. Why he couldn’t keep his hands (and tail) to himself.

 

“You’re not using any sort of….spells on me…are you?” Connor asked, his arms dangled at his sides as he didn’t know what to do with them yet.

 

The demon tilted his head slightly, amused by the question. “I wanted to.” He admitted. “I wanted to make you mine without having to try.”

 

The admittance made Connor’s eyes widen a bit, but he seemed as though he was telling the truth. Why was he even listening to a demon’s words, he’ll never know. But it was hard not to, he was so damn alluring.

 

“But I figured it would be more fun if you came to me willingly.” He grinned, pointed fangs showing as he smiled.

 

Connor’s brows furrowed, he was waiting to see what the demon was going to do next.

 

They shared each other’s gaze for a moment before the demon decided to ruin the sweet moment by talking.

 

“Connor, may I kiss you?”

 

The question caught Connor off guard and he suddenly choked on his own saliva. He raised a hand to cover his mouth but his silly thumb caught onto the towel the demon was wearing and it was tossed off of his waist on to the floor.

 

Connor looked down when he felt the item fall between them and immediately regretted taking in the sight of powerful thighs, no wonder he looked so good in those tight pants. But thankfully, Connor diverted his eyes before he could see more. The shorter of the two took a step back, he looked off to the side, staring at nothing in particular.

 

The demon laughed, he loved how shy he was. It was adorable. His pointed tail picked the towel back up and he wrapped it tighter around himself.

 

“You never answered my question.” He spoke, still amused at the whole situation.

 

Connor crossed his arms, somewhat hiding his body from the demon’s view.

 

“I’m not sure.” He answered. “Put on some clothes!” He interjected before the taller could answer. He turned with his back to the creature.

 

“Very well.” The demon said as he stepped closer. Connor gasped slightly when he felt lips against his cheek. A simple peck against his soft flesh. Before he could turn and even think of his next action, the demon licked the shell of his ear. Connor yelped feeling that warm appendage slide up, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

 

The demon hummed to himself, but it sounded more like a gentle growl in Connor’s ears. “You do taste delicious.” He told him as he headed towards the closet.

 

“Wait!” Connor called out, stopping him in his tracks.

 

The demon’s tail swayed with him as he turned to see why his future pet called out to him. “Yes?”

 

“What…do I call you? I mean…do you have a name?” He asked.

 

The demon smiled. “Allow me to explain.” He started. “If I am given a name, I will be bound to whoever gifted it me. That means I’ll be able to do whatever I want to them…” His voice lowered by the end of his explanation, and he couldn’t resist licking his lips at the thought of having his way with Connor.

 

Connor stared back, a bit stunned. Now he sort of regrets asking. “Is…is that true? Like, you’re not just making that up?”

 

The demon chuckled. “I am telling the truth. And if that being breaks the pact, I get to devour their soul,” he told him. “I’ve had many who tried to get out of it because they let their fear consume them. Since you’re my favorite so far, I’ll have mercy on you if you choose not to have me.” He gave the Connor a wink before he turned once more to enter the closet.

 

Connor wasn’t sure what the hell he just got himself into. He did like the demon, but how in the world was he supposed to explain to his dad that he accidentally summoned him and then…fell for him. He’d have to figure out the perfect name for him if he decided to follow his heart. His heart had been wrong so many times before….he just wasn’t sure what to do. It wasn’t like he could go to his dad for advice unless he did it by being vague on the details of the situation.

 

He had to keep in mind that his father is a detective, a damn good one at that. He’d find out what Connor was up to in no time. Connor sighed audibly, he collapsed on his bed. He thought about what it would feel like to have your soul eaten…Would it be painful or painless? Instant death or one in agony….? He definitely didn’t want to have his soul taken, but he at least had another chance to live since the demon said he’d have mercy on him, he was thankful for that at least.

 

Connor wondered what exactly he’d do to him if he did agree. The demon seemed like the kinky type…he probably has a unique variety of…toys somewhere, Connor had been curious enough to look them up online…he closed the tab when a video began playing, his dad was home and he nearly had a heart attack when the person took a belt to the person’s backside. The sound echoed through his room and prayed his father didn’t hear it. Now he hoped the demon wasn’t that type.

 

He can’t deny his feelings, part of him wants to be with the demon. He understood that he just isn’t sure if it’s the right thing to do.

 

What the hell has he gotten himself into…..

 

“Connor, darling!” The demon’s voice brought him out of his deep thoughts.

 

Connor sighed covering his eyes with an arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally made up stuff about demonic possessions

After that incident, things got a little… Strange. You could feel the tension, it was palpable. Connor tried to act like nothing changed and that it wasn’t affecting him, but the demon was very insistent. He became more touchy-feely and bolder in his actions and speech, however Connor was also stubborn and pretended to ignore the creature’s advances.

 

It was a calm night, like any other, Hank was out of town on an investigation and would return only the next night. Connor was on the couch, his legs up rested on the demon’s thighs as it sat there and watched the TV curiously. An horror movie was on and Connor left it there because of the lack of something better to watch.

 

“Can demons really possess people like that?” Connor asked after several minutes into the movie, tilting his head and then looking curiously at the creature at his side.

 

“Not really. Only if they’re a very powerful demon or when more than one lower demons combine their power to possess someone.” he answered without prying his eyes from the TV, when about five demons introduced themselves from the body of a little girl that was being exorcised. “Possessions are usually an agreement between the demon and the summoner.” he explained to the human, that listened to him attentively.

 

“So it's a deal?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What for?” he asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

 

“Oh, sweetheart” the demon cooed, “you don't want to know. A human’s darkest desire is ugly and a demon accomplishing it is no good.” he patted Connor's head.

 

“But that's what you asked me. My deepest darkest desire…” the human retorted.

 

“I know. And I see now that you have none of it, you're a beautiful soul, darling.” he said, his hands coming down from the boy's hair to his face. “I'm the only one here with darkest desires.” the demon murmured as his thumb traced Connor's lips, being rewarded with a beautiful dark blush tinting his cheeks.

 

“Um… T-that’s—” Connor stuttered, his eyes darting everywhere and never landing on the creature’s face, who smirked at him at his reaction.

 

“And now I'm interested in other ways of possessing you.” the demon purred, his free hand that was resting on the boy's legs slid down and closed around one of his shins, pulling him further down on the couch and closer to him. “If you know what I mean.” he positioned himself between Connor's legs and chuckled when the human hid his face with his hands, but the demon was able to catch a glimpse of the furious blush that adorned Connor's face. It was absolutely endearing.

 

The demon started nipping on the human's neck when knocks on the door were heard, he decided to ignore it to focus on Connor's soft gasps as the boy also choose to ignore the unexpected visitor, the human's hands coming to grasp the creature’s shoulders, but without the intention of pushing him away.

 

As he left a particular hard suck on Connor's neck, he paused to admire his work, a dark pink hickey bloomed on pale skin, the knocks on the door became insistent followed by the door bell ringing.

 

The demon growled in annoyance as Connor finally gave up ignoring the door, he was not mad at his darling of course, never, but at who dared interrupt them. He backed up and went back to sitting on the couch – he definitely was _not_ pouting – as Connor got up and tried to smother down his curly hair so he didn't look so disheveled, the creature felt a smile growing on his lips as he saw that the hickey he left was very noticeable.

 

However, not very satisfied with only his territory marked, he decided to sit on the couch in a manner he could keep his eyes on his pet. He frowned as he saw Connor tense up after opening the door.

 

“G-Gavin?” he stuttered, but not in the adorable way he would whenever the demon teased him. “What are you doing here?” and now, hearing anger in his beloved, he felt angry too.

 

“I heard your daddy was out of town, so I decided to come and check up on you.” he answered, but there was a malicious tone on his voice as he crowded up Connor's personal space until he stepped back.

 

“You're not allowed here, we have a restraining order.” Connor was trembling, trying to not let fear slip in his voice, he looked back at the living room to see the couch empty and felt an icing despair in the pit of his stomach.

 

“So what? Daddy is not here to protect you now.” the unwanted visitor gripped Connor's jaw between his fingers, making Connor look at him.

 

“You know damn well I can defend myself.” Connor spitted out, but was ignored as Gavin's eyes roamed his neck.

 

“What the fuck is this?” he questioned, his hand slipping down to grip at Connor's neck as emphasis. “Did you found someone to make you their fuck toy already?” neither of them noticing the house lights flickering wildly.

 

Connor didn't have the chance to think of a retort as he felt himself being yanked out of Gavin's grip and when he came back to himself he noticed he was thrown all the way across the room into his dad's recliner chair. The demon was simply standing in front of Gavin and staring directly into his eyes, the other seemly petrified by fear.

 

Gavin felt Connor suddenly slip from his grip and be thrown across the room by… Nothing. An invisible force or something. He saw Connor's body hit the recliner on the other side of the room and everything went pitch black.

 

 **_“You're not welcome here.”_ ** a deep dark distorted voice echoed in the nothingness Gavin found himself in.

 

“What the fuck?” was the only coherent response he could form at the moment.

 

At first, he saw glowing blue eyes and then an humanoid creature walking towards him, revealing itself bits by bits, like he was walking out of under a shadow. Gavin felt himself pale at the sight of horns and sharp teeth as the creature growled at him.

 

 **_“I thought I was clear, or are you really this dumb?”_ ** he mocked, stopping when he was almost nose to nose with the other human. **_“You know, unfortunately we will see each other again when you die.”_ **

 

“What?” Gavin's question was a barely audible whisper.

 

 **_“Oh, you're just playing dumb. I get it now.”_ ** the demon spoke as he brought up one of his hands to look as his claws, mocking cleaning under his nails as more interesting than the human in front of him. **_“But I'll get to the point anyways.”_ ** he lifted his shin to look down at the other with disdain.

 

 **_“First of all: don't you dare laying a finger on Connor ever. Again. Second, don’t even think about getting this close of him.”_ ** his voice and his appearance turning more and more sinister with every word, like everything was glitching out and getting distorted around them in the darkness. **_“And third and last: I’ll know if you ever try something. You should’ve obeyed your human world laws.”_ ** he gave the human a sinister cheshire cat like smile, all his teeth pointy and sharp looking and the curve of his lips went beyond the humans lips would go.

 

Suddenly Gavin was at Connor’s doorstep, looking straight up at a blue eyed tall man that looked like Connor, that had his hands folded on his back and a look of pure rage on his expression.

 

“Or you wouldn’t be in so much trouble.” he finished, but his voice sounding normal, however his eyes flashed black for a moment and the door seemed to close itself at Gavin’s face.

 

The demon turned around and his angered expression softened instantly and felt the insides of his chest tighten a little, he cautiously approached the recliner where Connor still was and crouched down to get into his field of vision, then he hesitantly laid a hand down on Connor’s knee to get his attention.

 

“Hey,” he called and watery eyes focused on him. “he’s gone. And I’ll make sure it stays that way.” he assured, hiding the dark promises his words held for the sake of his precious human fragilized state. Connor sniffled and the demon swept him up from the recliner and brought him back to the sofa, where the creature protectively held him – cuddled – until the boy calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry about the darkplier/antisepticeye vibes lol  
> but recently they keep popping up on my dash so that happened i guess


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, i might've forgotten to add this one before the last update, sorry ;A;'
> 
> also written by [RK800RK900 on tumblr](https://rk800xrk900.tumblr.com) (Mari) on tumblr ~~i guess this fic is more hers than mine now lol jk~~

A heavy sigh escaped Connor's lips as he stepped into his house. His dad told him he would be late getting back, so he'd have to cook for himself tonight. He didn't mind, unless he had had a good day. Connor didn't, today was awful. He got caught in the rain as he left earlier, he was able to dry off while he worked but then he got caught in it again on the way back. 

 

The only thing he wanted to do was shed his soaking clothes and take a hot shower. It was pretty cool that day, he missed today's forecast because his alarm clock didn't go off. He didn't get to eat breakfast, since he had been running late. And he completely forgot to walk Sumo, but thankfully the house didn't smell poop. Which meant Sumo found his way outside and used the bathroom himself. 

 

Hank had mentioned leaving the sliding door slightly open, Sumo was smart enough to open it and leave. But the problem was, he didn't know how to close it.

Connor walked over, nearly slipping in the doorway from his wet shoes and slid the door closed and locked it. When he flipped the living room light on, he noticed a bunch of petals on the floor by his feet. Strange. But... Oh no. What the hell was the demon up to this time? He thought to himself when he noticed the petals hadn't just been tossed on the wooden floor. 

 

It was a trail leading back towards his room. There was only one creature that would do something so… weird? He wasn't sure what to call it, but he followed. Today had been rough enough, he would just have to deal with whatever the demon was up to and then get his long awaited bath. 

 

Once he stepped into his room, he noticed a blanket pinned to the wall somehow and it was tied to his bed, nightstand and computer chair. 

 

"Connor." He looked away from the awkwardly built blanket fort and noticed the demon approaching him out of thin air. Connor gave him a half smile, he was exhausted and didn't have the energy at the moment. 

 

The demon's grin faded as he noticed how distant his Connor was. "What's the matter?" He asked, pale blue irises scanned him and saw how wet his clothes were. 

 

"Oh… My darling." He spoke as Connor reached up to move his wet hair out of his face. 

 

"I'm going to change, give me sec." He said, turning away before the demon had a chance to touch him. 

 

The creature waited patiently, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and met Connor at the door as he came out. He placed the dry towel on his head, assisting him in drying his hair.

 

"What did you do?" He asked, the towel didn't exactly do the job but he was thankful to be out of the those drenched clothes. Connor was in his pajama pants and an oversized sweater. 

 

The demon took his hand, gently pulling him over to his creation

 

"I wanted to do something a little special." He started, then dropped to his knees. Connor watched as he crawled over the pillows splayed inside the fort and turned on his back. "Join me, my darling." He smirked. 

 

Connor stared back with a raised brow. "How old are we again?" He couldn't help the small smile of amusement. 

 

The demon chuckled lightly. "I am six-hundred eighty two." 

 

Connor's eyebrows raised even higher. "What... Nevermind." Seems he missed the joke. Which was all the time, the demon didn't quite understand jokes. 

 

"I saw this on the  _ interwebs _ . Under cute date ideas and I thought of you." He explained, tail waving lazily at Connor who was crawling in beside him.

 

“Interwebs?” Connor parroted, trying to hide his smile and stifle some giggles.

 

“Yes. That’s how you humans call it, right? The interwebs.” the demon answered and Connor couldn’t hold in his giggles anymore, a frown adorning the creature’s expression even tho he loved the human’s laugh.

 

“The internet.” he corrected and the demon growled out an almost inaudible  _ “it doesn’t matter” _ as Connor crawled into the blanket fort too. "That's really sweet of you." The demon felt heat in his cheeks when Connor pressed a kiss to his temple. He wasn't expecting him to do that so he just sat there in silence for a bit, clearly embarrassed. Seems Connor caught onto what he was trying to do. 

 

He had been stressed out lately. A lot had been going on, the demon was making attempts to make him happy. Seems it finally worked.

 

Connor cuddled close to him, leaning against his shoulder and closed his eyes briefly. It wasn't the best of forts but it was still pretty damn cute. Rain started pouring outside, they cuddled closer. Listening to the rain beating down on the roof and the window nearby. Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

 

The demon leaned over and kissed Connor on his forehead. 

 

"I… Was thinking..." He started but hesitated a bit. "About your name...." 

 

The demon's two toned eyes fell on him as he spoke, Connor's eyes were closed. 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I can't say it." 

 

Connor's eyes opened when he felt and heard the demon chuckling. 

 

"It's Haures." 

 

"Uhh… Aurr-Hao?" 

 

"Connor, my darling." He spoke between laughs. "....Haures"

 

Connor pouted and let out a small groan of frustration. 

 

"Nevermind, I'll call you Richard..." 

 

The demon turned to him fully. 

 

"A nickname?"

 

Connor nodded, watching as he leaned down. He captured his lips and pressed forward. The demon had Connor pinned under him as he moved to his neck, sucking into the soft skin there. He was always delighted when Connor squirmed under him. 

 

"I love it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the previous chapter is the update one lol sorry guys)
> 
> written by [RK800RK900 on tumblr](https://rk800xrk900.tumblr.com/post/178532050626/this-is-another-little-bit-i-wrote-based-off-of)

The rain poured like a waterfall outside, making it seem like stampeding horses on the roof. It was almost loud enough to cover up the sound of Connor coughing pitifully against his pillow. He continued for a while, hacking and let out a soft whimper when his body stopped torturing his lungs. 

 

"Connor, darling." He heard a smooth voice speak, "I'm back with your medicine." 

 

He didn't feel like moving at all, hugging the pillow closer to his sore body. 

 

The demon's eyebrows furrowed, worried when his pet didn't turn to meet him. He must feel awful. The poor boy couldn't keep any food down, not even something little like saltine crackers. Connor didn't know what got him sick like this, but he hated it. 

 

Perhaps he had the flu, the infection was going around. Damn flu season. Thunder rumbled outside, followed by a few strikes of lightning. The storm continued on with the heavy rain. The flashing from the lightning illuminating his dimly lit room a bit. The only light source being a few night lights plugged in.

Richard placed the steaming hot cup of Theraflu on the nightstand, careful not to waste it. He climbed onto the bed behind Connor, his large clawed hands gently caressing his arms as he went into another coughing fit. 

 

"Oh, my sweet." He cooed, trying to comfort him. Connor was really weak from not being able to eat anything, he tried earlier and it nearly ended up on their clean carpet. The demon couldn't even find it in himself to tease his little pet as he wasn't feeling well. 

 

Connor groaned, he could feel his stomach growling; betraying his body. 

 

The demon reached up and started gently petting Connor's head. Thankfully, he didn't have a fever, which they confirmed earlier that day. 

 

"...Richard..." Connor muttered, his voice was terribly hoarse. 

 

"Yes, my darling?" The demon replied. The smaller of the turned over onto his back, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position with the help of Richard.

 

"You brought my... medicine?" He asked, reaching up to hold his throat as if it were difficult to speak. 

 

The demon turned, retrieving the hot cup. He lowered his lips to the mug as blew on it a bit. 

 

He sat down close to him, his pointed tail wrapping around his waist. Connor's hands held onto his as he helped him hold the cup to his mouth. He took a tiny sip, grimacing a bit at the taste. The demon smiled a bit. It was the first bit of emotion he saw from his pet in the last three days. 

 

"I must apologize for the strange taste." His two-toned eyes carefully watching him as he attempted another sip. Connor's eyes slipped closed. Even though the mixture tasted terrible, the warmth was soothing going down his sore throat. His coughing ceased too, for now, and he was grateful. His chest was achy as it is from his awful hacking. "I put lemon, ginger, and honey in it." The demon continued, as he made sure Connor wouldn't accidentally spill the liquid. 

 

"Where did you get that from?" He asked in a whisper, giving his voice a rest. 

 

"The interwebs." He answered honestly.

 

Connor gave him a tiny smile. The demon cared so deeply for him. Once the mug was empty, Connor was leaning over onto Richard's chest. He felt his heart skip a beat when one of his hands held on tightly to the front of his shirt. Connor shut his eyes and sighed softly against him. The demon wrapped an arm around him, holding him even closer as he tilted his head against Connor's. 

 

"You probably shouldn't stay too close to me." He muttered. 

 

The demon chuckled lightly. "I cannot get sick." He planted a few kisses against Connor's clammy skin. "But...I do love how much you've been thinking of me." 

 

Richard wasn't sure if it was his sickness or Connor was actually blushing. His eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, the nightlights provided some light so Connor could see if he needed to use the bathroom.

 

"Of... of course I'm worried about you." 

 

"You're the one sick, darling." 

 

"S-still..."

 

"Careful, Connor..." The demon couldn't hide the smirk on his face, but at least Connor still had his eyes closed so he missed it. "One might think you've fallen for me." 

 

He was pleased when he felt Connor's heart rate increase. Such a pleasant sound, even more so when he has him writhing in pleasure under him. The demon would have to wait until his pet was feeling better for that fun. 

 

"Richard..." His whispered, his voice soft. "I... I think I have." 

 

The demon wasn't expecting his confession to be like this. He almost wanted to blame it on the medicine, but he hadn't added that much this time because Connor had a lot earlier in the day. And since his stomach was empty, the medicine would probably just make him feel worse. 

 

His couldn't help how his own heart began beating faster, he was sure Connor heard it as well, or maybe not if he's loopy from the medicine. 

 

Richard didn't exactly know what to do with what Connor just said. He panicked, mentally. 

 

"Connor...I..." He was interrupted by a soft hand at his cheek, gently turning him to meet the tired warm brown eyes of Connor. He gave him a sheepish grin before pressing a kiss into the side of his mouth, missing his lips on purpose. It would be kind of gross to kiss someone whose sick... but that didn't bother Richard as he stole one from Connor, a quick bruising kiss.

Connor grimaced a bit as that would've been completely out of the question if Richard had been human. He still didn't quite believe him when he said he couldn't get sick. 

 

"I love you too," Richard spoke, their lips touched again as he talked, they hadn't moved after the embrace. 

 

"And I love you..." Connor turned away quickly to cough a bit. A large hand rested on top of his head, gently petting him as his lungs tried to come up out of his throat. 

 

The demon leaned into his neck, nuzzling him when he finished. He nibbled on his neck a bit, biting him a bit but not enough to leave a mark. 

 

"R-richard..." Connor muttered, trying to push him away playfully. He grinned despite his cold when the demon chuckled softly against his shoulder. "Stop it..." 

 

"You're all mine." The demon spoke, whispering into his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Finally..." he nipped at his ear, earning Richard a soft gasp from Connor that went straight to his dick. The demon let out a long growl, it had been too long since he last touched his beautiful lover, too long since he's seen him spent and whining against the covers.

"Say my name..." he purred, elongated tongue slipping out between his lips to lick at the sweat collecting on Connor's chin. A soft whimper could be heard over the pouring rain. "...Say it..." The demon continued, moving to suck into the area right below Connor's ear. The grip on his shirt tightened a bit, and he felt Connor squirm a bit. 

 

The demon's lust dissipated slightly, Connor covered his mouth as he began coughing again. He held his chest for a moment before meeting Richard's gaze.

 

"...H-haures..." He muttered. 

 

The demon leaned back to stare at him with those darkened eyes with the pale blue pupils. He let out a low groan. He finally pronounced his real name correctly. After so many tries and fails...

 

"Again..." He was slightly losing himself to Connor, seems it didn't take much to have him riled up.

 

"Haures....Haures." Connor repeated. "Please...." He pleaded. Connor wanted him to continue, but he didn't have the strength. He wasn't sure himself what he was pleading for. Part of him wanted him to continue despite his illness and the other half wanted him. Perhaps he was touched starved as well. 

 

The demon pulled away, much to his dismay, licking his lips. 

 

"Stop...." Connor warned, noticing that devious gleam in those startling two-toned eyes. 

 

"As soon as you're better...." His eyes glanced down roaming Connor's partially naked form, mostly from him waking up in cold sweats. Connor squirmed under that hungry look. He nodded slowly understanding what he meant, he started to feel warmer than he already is and it wasn't from his sickness. 

 

He yawned softly, feeling exhausted suddenly.

 

Richard reached up and caressed Connor's cheek affectionately. "You should try to get some more rest." 

 

"Can I sleep against you?" 

 

"Of course..." 

 

The demon purred, he felt spoiled with so much attention Connor was giving him. Connor leaned up close. Richard wasn't satisfied with their position anymore. He quickly lifted him suddenly, placing him in his lap. Connor had no time to protest when the demon wrapped his arms around him, locking him in place. He was too tired to debate. His eyes slipped closed as he leaned against Richard's shoulder, almost nuzzling the demon's neck. 

 

"Sleep well, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed  
> excuse me if there's any gross grammar error i'm dead inside and feel like doing nothing
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://eeirien.tumblr.com)  
> you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/eirien)


End file.
